


The Family

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Bombs, Brainwashing, Cults, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Explosion, F/M, Family, Fear, Gore, Hate, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Leaving Home, Love, M/M, Murder, Politics, Recruitment, Sex, Sith, Slow Burn, Terrorism, The Force, Violence, dark themes, goverment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: “Almost any sect, cult, or religion will legislate its creed into law if it acquires the political power to do so.”― Robert A. HeinleinThe end started with a kiss. The beginning started with an idea.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	The Family

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a very dark story and some of the mentions of a cult are based on my own experiences with groups that are considered cults. This story is not for everyone so please be aware and read the tags! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes that I may have missed on my read through!
> 
> During the scene with Hux speaking, the italicized text is happening at the exact same time as the regular text. That was just my way of showing the difference without a bunch of random transitions. 
> 
> Chapter One T/W: cults, bombs, brief mention of act of terrorism

Chapter One

Ben Solo wandered slowly through his family home, occasionally stopping to gaze longingly out of the large windows. He let his mind drift to what it would be like to see the world beyond the walls of the Organa mansion. His mother insisted that the only way she could protect him was to keep him inside. Ben was never really sure what was wrong with him, but he knew he had to be sick in some way. He let out a heavy sigh and forced himself to move away from the windows. It would only cause him more pain to know that he would never be able to set foot in the street below. Ben continued on his journey around the house letting himself relax. Both of his parents were out that afternoon which gave him free reign of the house. The various staff of the Organa family milled around, smiling warmly at Ben before continuing on with their duties. It was a lonely existence in Ben’s opinion; never making real friends. He was just descending the last step of the grand marble staircase when he heard voices coming from the front door. Ben crept forward, trying to get a better look at the visitor. From behind the door frame that led to the front door, Ben peaked out and caught a glimpse of a tall young man with ginger locks. His eyes seemed cold but something in the man’s voice told Ben that he was not as prickly as he came across. The butler was just about to shut the door, when Ben stumbled forward into the sunlight of the open door. The outsider looked Ben up and down causing him to blush. Ben had always been self conscious about his appearance but was not used to complete strangers judging how he looked.

“Who are you?” Ben asked bluntly. The butler glared at him but had no choice except to step out of the way when Ben waved him away.

“My name is Armitage,” the young man replied, his mouth twitching at the corners. It was clear from the way he smirked at Ben, that he found his awkward and gangly frame endearing in a puppy sort of way. “What’s your name?”

“Ben. Did you need directions?” he asked simply. For years he had longed to prove that he could handle himself. Now that he had the opportunity, all Ben could think about was how plump and soft Armitage’s lips looked.

“No, I’m here on behalf of the elders of my community. It would seem that you recently expressed interest in the beliefs of The Family,” Armitage replied. He pulled out a pamphlet, handing it to Ben. 

Ben felt his stomach twist into a knot. He hadn’t expected to get a personal visit from a member of The Family, as they were more commonly known. A week prior, Ben had gotten in a fight with his mother about being forced to stay sequestered at their various properties. In a fit of rage, Ben had done the only damage he could think to inflict; reach out to a religious group that his mother called a cult. 

“Uh...y-yes I did,” Ben said quietly, attempting to ignore the murderous look his butler was giving him. Armitage smiled widely at him.

“Well I am happy to come in and share what The Family is all about,” Armitage said, taking a step forward so he was on the threshold. From behind Ben, the butler quickly shut the door, but he was a moment too late as Ben slipped out just as it closed. The cool fall air was a shock to Ben’s system and he flinched slightly. Part of him expected to drop dead on the spot but when nothing happened, he smiled at Armitage.

“You may not believe me, but I’ve never been outside unless I’m in the inner courtyards of the house,” Ben said shyly, blushing slightly. 

“Not to sound creepy, but the Organa family is talked about a lot, even within The Family. Everyone knows you exist but no one has ever seen you. I have to say that rumors I have heard are true. You really are beautiful,” Armitage said, leading them on a walk down the block. There was a small coffee shop that was owned by The Family that was tucked between two larger stores and was easy to hide from unwanted eyes.

“Thanks, I think. I didn’t know people actually cared about me. My mother is the Senator everyone is trying to influence and my father is the smuggler everyone wants to hire,” Ben grumbled. Armitage snorted at the disgusted tone the other man used.

“Our elders think you have a lot of potential to benefit from their teachings. Not everyone has the right, shall we say, aptitudes to prosper. We provide tools to expand your mind and the way you see the world,” Armitage explained. 

Upon entering the coffee shop, Ben was overwhelmed with a sense of coming home. There were deep warm reds and browns splashed over the walls while the furniture was cute and mismatched, giving it the illusion of being put together on a whim. Ben looked around in awe, taking in the photographs, paintings, and wall art that the shop had to offer. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine such a place existed so close to him. Armitage couldn’t help but smile at how happy Ben seemed with what he was seeing. It was important to bring the young Solo into The Family. Armitage’s father, Brendol Hux, had made his wishes extremely clear. 

“I can’t believe I never knew this place existed,” Ben said softly, taking the drink Armitage handed him absentmindedly. He sat down on a burgundy pouf and let out a contented sigh. 

“I can’t believe that you’ve never been out of that mansion you call a house. We can’t be more than a few years apart in age and yet you’ve never seen what the world has to offer,” Armitage pondered. “I am truly honored that I get to be the one to lead you down such a spiritual and sacred path.” A shiver ran over Ben’s skin.

“The website is very vague about what exactly your people are able to do. It talks about a mystical power, but even that only appears once or twice,” Ben said, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. Armitage snorted.

“That’s because not everyone is able to command such forces in this world. The elders seem to think that you may have this talent, but that is something for another time,” Armirage said. Ben nodded, though he still had more questions swirling around in his head. “I was sent to answer more basic questions and to give you the guidelines for what The Family expects.” 

“Sounds more than a little intimidating,” Ben said, chuckling in a nervous manner. 

“The hardest part for most people is removing yourself from the outside world. They try to corrupt our minds and bodies with impurities. Everyone who is part of The Family lives at the compound known as Arkanis. It serves to focus us on what is really important,” Armitage explained. Ben shrugged casually as he listened. He had no qualms about leaving his family. They were never around to notice him anyway. Ben was more worried about what they would do to stop him from going through with the move. “You will study with one of the elders, reading the ancient texts that have been passed down through the generations. Some people are trained in security, others are trained in how best to reach out to those in need, and a select few lead our spiritual journey.” Ben’s eyes were wide in wonder. He could scarcely imagine what his life would be like if he were able to leave the house and explore the world. 

“Will you be my teacher?” Ben asked, blushing slightly. 

“No, I am not enlightened. I prefer to speak to the public at our events and reach out to potential members,” Armitage said. “My father always says a pretty face is the most inviting for those who are seeking something more than their current existence.” Ben shrugged.

“He’s not wrong,” he whispered. Armitage let out a nervous chuckle before quickly taking a swig of his tea. 

The two men sat in a mildly uncomfortable silence and awkwardly looked everywhere except the other’s face. Armitage fiddled with his tea cup while Ben looked around the coffee shop absently. Armitage began to dig through the bag that was still hanging across his body, looking for a little book about the beliefs of The Family. Pulling it out, he gently pushed it over to Ben who picked it up and began leafing through its pages.

“Take a few days to look through the book, decide if it is something that is right for you,” Armitage said. “I know we haven’t been talking for long, but I actually have to go speak at the convention center down the street. If you would like to come along, you’re more than welcome to join. The meeting is open to the public and free.” Ben glanced at his phone and sucked in a deep breath. 

“I would love to join you. Today is the big vote for Chandrila to merge with Hosnia Prime and Nakadia to form the New Republic. Mother hasn’t stopped talking about how great everything will be under the new regime,” Ben grumbled. “Will you be speaking?” The corner of Armitage’s mouth turned up just a little. 

“I am the only spokesperson and it will be short. The gathering is for those opposing the Republic. It is the belief of my Family that democracy is why the system is failing. Nothing is ever accomplished. There needs to be a strong leader to make the hard decisions and an even stronger military to carry out those decisions,” Armtiage said, trying to gauge Ben’s reaction. He knew it was a risky move to expose Ben to more radical ideas than his family promoted.

“Lead the way,” Ben said, gesturing towards the door. 

Armitage looked pleasantly surprised before he stood up. His stomach was already twisting in knots at the prospect of delivering such a highly charged speech only an hour before the vote was to take place. He hoped that seeing Ben’s both friendly and handsome face would calm his nerves when he looked out into the crowd. His father said that a massive crowd was expected to attend the convention. Armitage had never realized just how much influence The Family held over the political arena until things didn’t go their way. As Armitage and Ben made their way out onto the street, the backs of their hands brushed ever so gently. Armitage swallowed hard before he hesitantly laced his fingers through Ben’s much larger hand. Armitage softly placed a kiss on Ben's lips, before quickly pulling away. Ben blushed but nonetheless kissed him one more time. Receiving a light squeeze in return, the two young men headed down the street hand in hand.  
*  
Armitage stood in the wings of the stage shifting nervously from foot to foot. He watched the large conference room steadily filling. He peaked out ever so slightly from the curtain and saw Ben patiently waiting in the front row. He watched as the young Solo looked around the room as if feeling lost. Armitage felt his chest tighten as he began to worry whether or not Ben would stay through the entire meeting. However, just as he was beginning to lose hope he caught Ben’s eye and felt his stomach do a back flip when Ben winked at him. 

_The capitol building of Hosnian Prime was a magnificently grand building made of the most beautiful materials. The pillars of the inner chambers were made of a pink and gold marble, the carpet was a rich emerald, and the benches were a warm mahogany. During most sessions of the Senate, casual business attire was worn. When there was a major vote that was televised to all the nations, all the Senators dressed up in their most lavish suits and dresses. Leia Organa walked around the Senate chambers strategically; speaking to those whose vote she still did not have._

The noise in the auditorium had fallen to a dull roar which Armitage took as his cue to walk to the podium. The lights dimmed and a bright spotlight illuminated the stage. He did his best not to flinch, trying to keep his face impassive. He briefly looked down at his watch, timing was everything. When the watch hands aligned exactly at five, Armitage started.

“Today is the end of the Republic! The of a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment in the capitol, the New Republic lies to the nations while secretly supporting the treachery of the rogues of the Resistance! This fierce Family which you have built, upon which we stand will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished military might. All remaining nations will bow to The Family and will remember this, as the last day of the Republic!”

_Leia made her way to the front of the Senate chambers, holding her head high. She gave a brief courtesy nod to the Chancellor before turning to address her fellow Senators. There was a slight tremor in her hands as she thought about what she was up against. Everything she was planning for the uniting of nations, was all for her son Ben. Sucking in a deep breath, Leia started to speak._

_“We have been at war from the day we lifted the flag of our revolution. From the very moment we resisted the oppression of the Old Republic, we have been labeled as traitors to our nation. No longer can we afford to only talk of change. We must implement the change we want to see at our very highest levels of government,” Leia urged. “Corruption exists because we have been complicit in allowing those in charge to carry on with the old ways. Well, no more! We must stand! We must fight! And we must vote!”_

“From the first day we presented our ideas to this New Republic we have been under attack. World liberalism and false democracy have waged war against us with police campaigns, spreading libelous reports and plots even when we were intent upon the work of reconstruction. Our efforts, in all nations will remain for centuries, as the un-destroyable documentation of our creative will!” Armitage yelled, the crowd was cheering and jumping to their feet. 

A deafening roar met Armitage as he raised his arms, his hands clenched in fists. He was breathing hard and adrenaline was pumping through his veins. When he looked down into the front row, he was met by the beautiful and dazzling smile of Ben Solo. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that a man of his caliber and potential would look at him with such admiration.

_A deafening boom met the ears of those in the Senate chambers and security came flooding into the room. Unintelligible orders were being shouted and before Leia was able to distinguish what was being said, she felt strong arms around her as she was hauled from the room. Looking back she saw that the Chancellor was being dragged along closely behind her. As the group of security, along with Leia and the Chancellor, were met with the fresh air and bright sunlight, there was another boom. Leia didn’t see the fire as much as she felt a wave of heat roll over her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she all but thrown into a car which sped off no sooner had the door shut. She looked over her shoulder and a cry of anguish left her mouth. Behind her a gaping hole of charred concrete and marble showed the decimated Senate._  
*  
**Two days later…**  
Ben stared at his plate without even bothering to pretend to be interested in the food. There was a palpable tension between Han, Leia, Luke, and Ben. Since the attack on the Senate, the Solo-Organa household had been under an even tighter lock down than usual. Ben knew all eyes were focused on him but he didn’t dare say a word. He knew he was being harshly judged for having any association with The Family. Ben clenched one hand into a tight fist under the table as his uncle’s gaze fell on him.

“So you really have nothing to say for yourself, kid?” Luke asked, not bothering to hide the venom in his voice. “These people you publicly aligned yourself with almost killed your mother!” Ben looked up from his plate, tears in his eyes.

“You act as if I had knowledge of what they were going to do! But _this_ family never even allows me outside. They responded to me! They want me! Don’t you understand that this is the first time _anyone_ has wanted me!” Ben screamed, knocking his water glass over. Both Han and Leia looked away from their son while Luke held the young man’s gaze.

“All I hear in an ungrateful brat, whining about the privilege in his life. Poor Ben, he gets to live in a mansion with two parents who love him. You have no idea what it is to be truly unwanted in life,” Luke snapped. Ben couldn’t help the snort of derision that left his mouth.

“That’s rich coming from you. What a wonderful life of luxury you and mom grew up with. Didn’t you also grow up in a mansion with parents who love you?” Ben mocked. “Oh wait, that was only mom. You were thrown away like the trash you are. Too bad you never had any political ambitions. The Family would have relieved us of the great burden of being related to you.” 

Ben stood from his seat so fast that he knocked over his chair. His mother jumped to her feet, reaching out to pull her son into a hug, however, he jerked away from her on his way out of the dining room. Ben could hear footsteps echoing behind him, but he never once looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> The speech Hux gives is from The Force Awakens but the second half of the speech is from Benito Mussolini’s speech in 1941. Here is the link to the speech for anyone’s interest.
> 
> Mussolini’s speech: https://sites.temple.edu/immerman/speech-delivered-by-premier-benito-mussolini/u
> 
> I got the idea for the explosion from Designated Survivor on Netflix.
> 
> Here is the link to the mood board on tumblr: https://abraxas-drake.tumblr.com/post/631243670387146752/almost-any-sect-cult-or-religion-will-legislate


End file.
